Fuzzy Gray Area
by ThePizzaLovingTurtle
Summary: Judd has taken pride judging Turf Wars with an unbiased conscience for generations, judging the new cephalopod overlords of the world as they battle. However, one little shift in Judd's mind changes everything, for better or for worse. (Splatoon Spoilers, Sunken Scrolls are the way to go!)


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Splatoon. But I do own a digital copy, so that's neat. This story may spoil Splatoon story details, so I implore you, if you do not wish to get spoiled, go and buy the game and grab them Sunken Scrolls, or sulk in the corner if you don't have enough money. Sorry. That being said, those who stay, I hope you enjoy this non-canon story.

 **Splatoon: The Fuzzy Gray Area**

Judd stood up on all four of his legs, looking out to the water. Water. The one thing that keeps almost every species on this Earth alive, ironically took away everything he loved most, sweeping them away with the tide. Yet he didn't loathe the water, unless he was pushed in of course, as a cat's gotta keep dry when he can. If anything, the water provided a serene distraction from his new life. Two animalistic races, the Inklings and the Octolings, fought over land that had once been owned by the humans. Once, this planet was a comfortable place Judd could call home. But now, all Judd could do was sit and watch. Watch the sunlight glimmer over the waves. Closing his eyes, Judd hummed to himself. He was hardly a singer, no. The music he hummed was nothing but a tune he had heard long ago, in the city he had roamed as his owner went off to work. A quiet tune, as tranquil as the sea, Judd hummed, lost in his own thoughts all alone.

* * *

Day after day, Judd's new life was simple. The Inklings and Octolings fought over land, the octopi race attacking with fierce Great Octoweapon technology, to which the Inklings had trouble countering, some hardly attempting to wake up early enough to defeat them. Nevertheless, all Judd had to do was decree who won these fruitless battles, cheers of triumph and sobs of regret sounding soon after, ink stained battlefields soon being paved over for the construction of Inkopolis, a city where octopi or squids would soon call home at the end of the awful war. Judd's simple judging kept him from being encaged and mistreated, and Judd took his job with seriousness. No bias, whoever wins in the end are the "good guys". No bias.

Still, that didn't stop one side from attempting to persuade Judd. The Inklings promised bucket loads of fish and a fluffy pillow to always sleep on, which comforted Judd, reminding him of the days he had spent with his owner, with a strange yet secure difference. The Octarians on the other hand, promised technology, safety, and above all, a chance to revive his owner using technology being developed. Another chance Judd could take at living his own real, familiar life…

Both offers were tempting, to be sure. Judd had to remain vigilant, refusing to adhere to a single proposition, stating that he'd only take the path of the "good guys", the true champions of the new earth. Judd watched, silently recording which team would win. Eventually, the Octarians began beating the Inklings back with severe blows, the Great Octoweapons seemingly impossible to defeat. Judd would often close his eyes and doze off, expecting the Inklings to be mauled within moments. Surprisingly, a stroke of luck hit the Inklings that day, with a mishap in the Octarian army somehow leading to the Great Octoweapons being unplugged. Lots of rejoicing and shaming happened that day, respectively. Judd would sigh and snooze off until the next battle, awaiting the winners in the fuzzy gray area of biased that he was.

* * *

The pattern would continue, until the fateful day. One day, Judd was approached by an Inkling member of some sort of Splatoon. The leader wouldn't leave without Judd, saying that without his help, innocent Inklings would perish. Judd frowned at this, stating that just as innocent Octarians would perish more so than the Inklings if he broke his bias equilibrium. Nevertheless, the Inkling wouldn't lose hope in Judd. He'd try everything, sharing his war rations to which he referred to as a, "crabby cake", promised to sleep on the ground of his tent and let Judd nap on top, anything to get Judd on their side. Finally, Judd couldn't resist, and decided to side with the Inklings, offering strategy and insight into the Octarians' battle plans. The Inklings would smile and cheer for their new feline companion, who would sit by with a smile on his face but a tinge of guilt in his heart.

* * *

Judd saw it coming. The Inklings proved superior, overpowering the now Octoweapon-less Octarians using their superior number of limbs. The Octarians were banished underground, certain to never to be seen again, while the Inklings above cheered, Judd remaining stagnant nearby. Frowning, Judd left for the water, declaring the Inkling "good guys" the winners.

* * *

Now Judd sat, watching the ocean's great, gray waves roll by. Often he would ponder whether his choice was for the better. What would've happened if he had sided with the Octarians? Was breaking his bias really the right thing to do?

"Judd? Hey, Judd?" A voice called.

Judd turned around, spotting the very same Inkling who had recruited him. Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Judd? Judd, can you hear me?" He called.

Judd stared at him in confusion. He stood up on his four paws, making his way to him.

"Judd!" He shouted.

Judd scampered towards him. Couldn't he see he was dashing towards him?

"Judd! Wake up!" He called out, his voice reverting to something younger.

* * *

Wake up. Judd blinked, then opened his eyes. Getting up to his feet somewhat clumsily, he looked around. Inkopolis Plaza, music was blaring over a speaker system, Inklings were walking around casually sporting ink weapons and gear, shopkeepers selling said gear, and the sound of two popstars singing. Just another normal day in Inkopolis. Judd looked in front of him, spying a pair of Inklings sporting blue hair, the pair wearing Black and White Anchor Tees respectively, one with a pair of Designer Headphones wrapped around his neck and the other wearing a Takoroka Mesh. Judd couldn't see their feet, as he was too tired to move.

"Judd, are you alright?" The one wearing the white shirt asked.

"You've been humming and tossing and turning in your sleep. Is something the matter?" The one wearing the black shirt asked.

Judd blinked sleepily, waving them off. "Mew. (Nya, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me though, you two.)"

The two Inklings looked over at each other, then they nodded.

"Well, just let us know if something happens. Can't have the great referee of Turf Wars get sick or something, right?" One said, walking off. "C'mon, Sharq."

Sharq reached out for the other Inkling. "Hold on, Splin!"

Splin looked back, curiousity plain on his face.

"I want to ask Judd something!" Sharq told him.

Splin bit his lip. "Sure...just make it quick."

Sharq nodded, then turned to Judd. "What was that song you were humming in your sleep?"

Splin deadpanned at the question, but Judd purred in nostalgic bliss.

"Meow. (Just an old song I used to hear long ago when purrowling around. Think it was from a video game or something…)"

"Really? Could you teach us how it goes?" Sharq asked excitedly.

Splin sighed. "Sharq, the Turf War?"

Judd smiled lightly. "Meow, mow. (Tell you what, after judging your meow-tch, I'll teach you the lyrics.)

"Thanks Judd! Let's go Splin!" Sharq yelled, dashing away into Inkopolis Tower, leaving the other two in the dust.

"Sharq, wait! Ah, he's gone." Splin sighed, turning over to Judd. "Thanks Judd, I suppose…"

Splin ran off into the tower, calling Sharq's name repeatedly. Judd stood up, making his way down off his pedestal pillow, beginning to scamper off, the song playing over and over again in his head as he ran through the streets.

You are the ocean's gray waves…

* * *

AN: With the new arrival of a certain video game coming out next Friday, I thought I'd make a bit of a fic inspired by it, though. After listening to Lost In Thoughts All Alone, something in my head glued that to Splatoon, and the end result is this story. Strange how the mind works, huh? Anyway, thanks for reading, this is ThePizzaLovingTurtle, off to finish Awakening!


End file.
